


Magic Shopping

by whitexblackrose



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitexblackrose/pseuds/whitexblackrose
Summary: Sarah goes holiday shopping with the goblin horde and gets caught out in the cold by the Goblin King; who has been a bit blind to his beloved's plight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Grad school has made it where I didn't get to do all of the fandoms I wanted to do for Thanksgiving/Black Friday. Thankfully I had enough time to squeeze in this little goody.

Black Friday never appealed to Sarah until she moved out. Rent went up, and the theater job barely covered her basics, let alone her student loan. So this time, she came to the store with an army.

Sarah double-checked her list and kept an ear out for goblins. The store would open in ten minutes. She needed all of the mystical help she could get to grab everything on her gift list and “things for the apartment” list.

“Remember: if you get the items from the list and put it in the cart I’ll make super special cookies for everyone,” she whispered.

The invisible chatter of excitement made Sarah smile. Though, the feeling of the ether opening had her hair on end. As soon as she felt the ether, Sarah was surrounded by warmth.

“And what are you bribing my goblins into now, precious?” Jareth commented as he eyed the woman. Sarah was dressed in leggings under jeans, a sweater under a winter coat, a scarf, a knit hat, and thick winter gloves. All around them was snow, and some of it had stuck to her hat and hair. In the bitter cold predawn hour, her hair looked like it had diamonds clinging to the locks. But a brush of his hand banished the water droplets.

His eyes narrowed. He glamoured attire was just as bulky, but his beloved’s small frame looked cold. Jareth shrugged off his coat and wrapped it around her. “Sarah, it is absolutely freezing.”

“Less talking more heat please,” Sarah responded while pressing herself closer to him for warmth.

“Sarah, what in blazes is going on here?” Jareth questioned. He had many more questions: How long have you been out here? Why didn’t the goblins coax you inside where it’s warm? Why didn’t the goblins alert me to this? But at the moment, he wanted to know why his future queen subjected herself to such punishment from the elements.

“Black Friday,” she answered, her voice muffled from her scarf.

Jareth looped an arm around her waist. “Goblins call it the Stampede Day,” he commented.

Sarah snorted and hid her mirth in the warmth of her scarf.

“Why are you attending the festivities, precious?” Jareth wondered.

Her answer was muffled, and the fae cocked a brow. “Sarah…”

“I can’t afford to go shopping at any other time,” Sarah confessed.

The fae blinked. Jareth looked at her with a fresh perspective. “Oh, Precious…”

The alarm on Sarah’s phone buzzed. A minute later there was an audible click of a lock.

Jareth grinned and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “You shall have whatever you need and desire, my Sarah.”

“But…you…” Sarah tried to form a coherent sentence.

“Sarah, I sold gold in your world for cash. We have the money.” Jareth turned his attention to the store employee who came out to manage the chaos. “Now what was it Tobias wanted?”

“Video games,” Sarah replied.

Jareth looked pointedly at a shadow. “Well?” he prompted. The goblins took off, and Jareth followed Sarah inside.


End file.
